I Knew I Loved You
by Sandiya
Summary: A songfic about Usagi & Mamoru ^.^ Song by the totally cool Savage Garden. Read/review!


My first songfic! Of course, the song is by Savage Garden, who'd you think it was by? =D Yeah, well, just read/review if you get the chance, k? Arigatou!   
  
I'm so not used to writing stuff like this, so just remember that this is alternative reality.  
Way alternative! Oh, and I have absolutely no experience in this, kay?  
Also, every character in here belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, because she is a total genius ^.^   
''''has a quick round of applause for Naoko!!! ^.^'''  
And to the people like Bandai who sell SM stuff...blah...  
  
Another Note!: I use AN's a lot in the story. Hope they don't confuse you!  
One more! I promise!!!: It really won't make sense. This is a half an hour try at a Savage Garden song. Kay? K.   
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
I Knew I Loved You  
  
----Maybe it's intuition, some things you just don't question----  
----Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant----  
  
As soon as the furious ringing of the final bell had started, Tsukino Usagi bounded out through the school doors with a vibrant energy she didn't know she had. Lifting her aqua-colored umbrella over her head, she took to skipping in the muddy rain puddles, unaware of the brisk pitter-pattering raindrops crashing down over her faster by the minute. When she was almost to the traffic light, a sleek black car sidled the sidewalk, and the window facing her opened slowly.   
The smirk, with a distinct touch of arrogance, was the first thing she saw.   
  
"Baka," he murmured, barely above a whisper. "Out here in the rain like this."  
  
Usagi, at first bewildered by his handsome appearance, recovered and flashed an intense stare of immediate dislike at him.   
  
"Look, I'll do what I want, okay? Just leave me alone."  
  
Turning away, she kept on splashing, quicker and steadier now, as if her sole purpose laid in annoying him. He followed her closely and chuckled lightly. "No, it's not okay...odango atama."  
When realization hit her, she looked down at the ground.   
She soon found what she was looking for.  
Splash!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Chiba Mamoru sighed thoughtfully as he pulled into the driveway, turned the key, and shut off the engine. "I really got her angry," he mused. Grabbing his handkerchief, he wiped his face free of the muddy water. He glanced into the mirror closely, looking beyond his face to the face of the girl he'd seen that day. He envisioned the short blond girl giving him that piercing look again, and his heartbeat quickened.  
"I never would've acted like that with another girl...I was just attracted...I feel I would've married her at that moment if I could've!" Mamoru burst into laughter, and shook his head at his mirror image. "I'm getting crazy, this is ridiculous! She is beautiful and young, yes, but that doesn't mean..."   
The mirror Mamoru smirked at him.  
The real Mamoru blinked. There was silence for a moment.  
"Oh, you're right....the only question here," he finally mumbled sheepishly. "Is how do I tell her I love her?"  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Usagi made it home in record time that evening, and slammed the door behind her. Convinced he wasn't around anymore anyway, she dropped her backpack and umbrella on the floor, fell against the door, and slid to the floor.  
"Amazing," she whispered to herself, hugging her knees to her chest. "He was even cuter than Motoki-kun! And he was following me around!" She felt dazed, and for once it was not because she had ran. Hearing the rain pound on the rooftop, her heart almost stopped when she realized what she'd done.   
  
"Ohhh...great going, Usagi."  
  
Luna poked her with an outstretched paw. "What did you do this time?"  
  
Usagi vaguely blushed, embarrassed. "Well, see, there was this totally handsome guy following me around in his car, and when he got me mad by calling me Dumpling Head, I splashed him."  
  
Luna's eyes widened. "With muddy rainwater?"  
  
"Hai! How'd you guess?"  
  
"Oh, Usagi. I already feel like I know you. Besides, it's cat sense." Luna grinned in spite of the childness of it. "Anyway, what'd he look like?"  
  
"Absolutely dreamy, Luna. Too bad he's a total jerk, though." Usagi grew starry-eyed, remembering the view she had of him. "If only..."   
She felt Luna staring at her in wonder.  
  
"Um, yeah, well, it wasn't meant to be! Or...was it? He seemed so familiar..."   
  
"Maybe you could find out. There's always tomorrow."  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
----And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend----  
----I know that it might sound more than a little crazy----  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Mamoru sat on a bench he had dried, bent over his book, pretending to be completely engrossed in the latest story assigned by his English teacher. He smiled dryly, looking between the words. "As if I wanted to get away from Japan." He couldn't concentrate at all, because his mind was completely occupied with a pair of big blue eyes walking toward him at the moment.   
"Konnichi wa...I'm Tsukino Usagi." a soft calm voice said.  
He looked up, and almost gasped at her beauty. He was absolutely dying to tell her he adored her...and instead, he managed a smile.  
(AN: Guys. You can't live with them, and you can't live without them. =) Back to the story now!) "Konnichi wa. Chiba Mamoru. How are you?"  
"I'm okay. You?"  
"Fine."  
She smiled slightly. "May I sit down?"  
He nodded, dazed, not able to take his eyes off her.  
And they began to chat. (It gets better, don't worry.)   
Oh, it was all fine and dandy, until...  
"Seen any large rain puddles lately?"  
Usagi blushed furiously, all her composure gone. "Oh, that! I wanted to apologize for that right away, but you called me Odango Atama!"  
Mamoru draped his arm over the bench indifferently. "Yep. I did."  
Usagi glared at him once again. "You mean you aren't going to ask my forgiveness?"   
"Nope."  
"Chiba Mamoru, I don't even know why I stopped to talk to you!"   
"Because I'm the most adorable guy you've ever seen?"  
"Oooooh!" She got up and turned her on her heel, her blond hair waving in the air behind her, completely exasperated.  
Seeing her disappear into the distance, Mamoru buried his head in his hands. "There you go again, Chiba. Messing things up again." He carried his books, and strode after Usagi, unable to let the love of his life get away.  
'''''''''''''''''''''   
Usagi dodged many strangers on her way out of the park, tears stinging her eyes. "And we were getting along so well too. All guys are the same, they think they're the greatest in the world! Oh, Mamoru, why do you have to be so handsome? And so typical?"  
Mamoru was right on her heels, jumping over things and avoiding others, more clumsy than ever. "Gomen ne! Sorry about that! Excuse me!"  
In fact, he was so klutzy in this, that when he did finally catch up to Usagi, he accidentally tripped on her.   
It was chaos!  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
----But I believe----  
----I knew I loved you before I met you----  
----I think I dreamed you into life----  
----I knew I loved you before I met you----  
----I have been waiting all my life---  
  
When they both tried to get up, they managed to roll off the pathway and into the largest rose garden in all the park, wrapped in each other's arms. They finally stopped, just an inch from the first rose.   
Usagi finally breathed. "Gosh, we could've been seriously hurt. So many thorns."  
Suddenly realizing her situation, she immediately disentangled herself from Mamoru and glared at him. "Did you plan that?"  
"Usako," he smiled sincerely and held up his hands innocently. "I was as surprised as you."  
If she was surprised by his endearing nickname, she didn't show it. She got up, dusted herself off, and turned to leave.  
"Wait...please, wait. I need to talk to you."  
The blond teenager stopped in her tracks and sighed painfully. "What could we have to talk about, Mamoru?"  
"Everything."  
He stood up elegantly, and guided her out of the special garden. Stopping on the pathway again, he lifted her chin up carefully with his right hand and looked straight into her crystal blue eyes.   
"Listen, Usako. That conversation we just had meant a lot to me. I haven't made a single friend since I moved here, and I certainly haven't felt this way about anyone before. I said I wouldn't apologize because I would've gone one step further and begged your forgiveness. And, well, do you believe in love at first sight?"  
At her confused look, he rushed on. "Well, I do. I always have. After you left me yesterday afternoon, I drove home and after a few moments, there wasn't a twinge of doubt left in me."  
"Yes, that's right, Usako. Aishiteru."  
  
Usagi leaned back too far, falling backwards from the astonishing news.  
Mamoru caught her, his arm supporting her back and the other her waist. It almost looked like he was dipping her backwards after a romantic dance. Looking deep into her eyes, he was unable to control himself anymore. Lifting her head up towards his, he closed his tired hopeful eyes, and dove for the kiss he had longed for what seemed like forever. Slowly, his soft yearning lips met hers in a whirlwind of emotions.  
  
----There's just no rhyme or reason----  
----Only this sense of completion----  
----And in your eyes I see the missing pieces----  
----I'm such a fool, I think I found my way home----  
----I know that it might sound more than a little crazy----  
  
Actually very needless to say, Usagi was suspended in a beautiful reverie, content to stay forever and ever in his wonderful caring arms. "Oh, Mamo-chan..." she whispered breathlessly, when he finally let her go.   
He grinned at her, a bit embarrassed. "Gomen ne, Usako. Caught up in the moment, I guess."  
"Caught up in the moment...hmm..."  
She tilted her head up playfully, like she was expecting another kiss.  
He kissed her on the forehead.  
Usagi pouted slightly, then sat up, smiling mischievously. "Mamo-chan, you never asked me if I loved you back."  
Mamoru gaped at her in a curious way. Finally, he spoke charismatically in a slightly British accent. "Would that mean, my dear, that you happen not to have the same feelings for me?"  
Usagi smiled cheerily, her eyes lightening. "What, you mean you didn't guess?" And so proceeded another heartfelt kiss...  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''----But I believe----  
----I knew I loved you before I met you----  
----I think I dreamed you into life----  
----I knew I loved you before I met you----  
----I have been waiting all my life----  
  
~Blast to The Future~  
  
(AN: We now see SM and TK on the floor. Just about the time when he finds out...)  
  
"You're really Sailor Moon," said a breathless Tuxedo Kamen, as he held her in her arms.   
  
"Yes," she replied. Painfully, she raised her head up and smiled solemnly. "And you're Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
"It's really just like I said. We were meant for each other. Aishiteru, Usako."   
  
She smiled weakly and mouthed the words back. Her crystal blue eyes, the very same that looked deep into his soul, fluttered with emotion, and then dimmed while going still.   
  
"Usako?!?!?!" He shook her with both his arms, his eyes watering over with grief. "Usako????!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
----A thousand angels danced around you----  
----I have to thank God that I found you----  
  
~Blasted Again~  
  
"Tsukino Usagi? That's your name?"  
"Yup. Why?"  
"Oh, it just seems familiar, that's all."  
Mamoru waved bye to the blond as he walked away, still thinking of where he had heard their name before...  
  
Luna rolled her eyes at the love-struck Usagi. "Did you see how CUTE he was, Motoki? Did you????"  
  
She got so annoyed at Usagi-chan's gushing (so did Motoki ^.^;;;), that after a few hours of it, she used her Luna Mind Melt. (AN: is there a different way to call it in Japanese? I don't know! ^.^;;)  
  
Instantly recovering her beautiful memories, Usagi ran out after Mamoru and hugged him tightly, just as a child would hug a long lost toy.   
  
Of course, our hero Mamoru-kun was very very disturbed. "Usagi? Why...?"  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan! Don't say anymore!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him toward her and kissed him right on the lips. Not surprisingly, he didn't object.  
  
After he looked dazed for a while, she stamped her foot in impatience and yelled, "Luuuna! Give him his memory back too!"  
  
"Pretty stars...angels...Usako..." Mamoru muttered.   
  
----I knew I loved you before I met you----  
----I think I dreamed you into life----  
----I knew I loved you before I met you----  
----I have been waiting all my life----  
  
~Finale~  
(AN: I bet you were all waiting!!!)  
  
Mamoru slid the bright gold ring gently on her finger, his dark eyes shining with love and admiration for the girl beside him.   
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
He turned to face Usagi, and she grinned childishly at him, waiting for him to make the first move.   
  
"My odango atama." He laughed as he held her beaming face in both of his hands, and slowly moved into the kiss. Their lips locked, as they did before at the inevitable meeting in the rose garden.  
  
The clapping was ringing in their ears, but all Mamoru had focus on was his Usagi. His wife.   
  
Same went for Usagi. She still couldn't believe she was Mrs. Chiba Mamoru.  
  
The clapping died down, but the couple still kissed on.  
  
~A Dozen Minutes Later~  
  
Rei, the maid of honor at this thing, smashed her hands on her tambourine and yelled, "You guys! We still have to eat the cake, ya know!"  
  
At the mention of the sweet treat, Usagi wrenched herself away from Mamo-chan and giggled. "Cake!!!!!" Jumping over things, she made it to the table before anyone else.  
  
Mamoru sighed, but with patient, endearing love in his voice. "She'll never change."  
  
As soon as she had finished, Mamoru saw his chance. He ran over and whisked her away from the procession.   
  
----I knew I loved you before I met you...----  
  
They walked toward the sunset, hand in hand. The future awaited. The past was behind.  
  
They were in love. And they would stay that way. Forever.  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Aishiteru: I love you!  
  
Please read/review ^.^ As many know, we authors thrive off feedback!  
  
Arigatou, minna-san! - ^-Firefly Tomoe-^  
  



End file.
